Photo Booth Prank
by edger230
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite YouTube videos. The entire Arcade is confused when a photo booth shows up out of no where in Game Central Station. Dedicated to LexisTexas2000.


**Inspired by Photo Booth Prank on YouTube. Dedicated to LexisTexas2000 who told me I should carry out this idea. I own NOTHING!**

It was just a regular day in Game Central Station. The arcade had just closed and everyone was hustling about, so it didn't take long for the entire arcade to notice a brand new photo booth in the middle of the station.

All of them had seen a photo booth before, since there was one in their arcade, but they never thought one would appear in Game Central Station. Even the Surge Protectors didn't know how it got there. It was dark blue, a curtain covered the entrance and it had the words FREE PHOTOS all over it. Most of the arcade characters walked right past it, but three curious racers from Sugar Rush went inside.

Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter had decided to be the first ones to get their pictures taken. They pulled back the velvet like curtain and sat down on a bench inside. They looked around and noticed it was cramped but since they were small they were able to fit. Without warning, a female, monotone voice came out through a speaker on the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Game Central Station free photo booth."

The racers had been startled but they quickly shook it off and waited for the flash. When it never came, Taffyta hit the photo booth a few times. "Hey, hurry up!" she said.

The monotone voice came out of the speaker once again. "Ouch. Don't do that."

The three racers ran screamed and ran out the door, not noticing the flash that went off as Candlehead sprinted out last. All the photo had captured was a blur that was supposed to be her. The three racers sprinted all the way back towards Sugar Rush, not taking their strip of photos and not looking back.

After a few minutes, Bowser noticed the photo booth and decided to get his picture taken. He went into the photo booth and the monotone female voice greeted him as well.

"Welcome to the Game Central Station free photo booth. Please smile." Bowser did and a flash went off. "Thank you." said the voice. "You are a very beautiful girl."

Bowser frowned just in time for another photo to be taken.

After Bowser excited the photo booth, Ken Masters and Ryu from _Street Fighters, _who had just come back from Tapper's carrying two to-go cups, walked in. The monotone voice greeted them but no pictures were taken. Instead the voice came on once again.

"The liquid in the booth is affecting my camera. Please finish all the liquid."

Ken and Ryu stared at their drinks and simply put them outside the booth, not noticing the first flash of the camera.

"The liquid is still too close." Came the voice again.

The two scooted their drinks a little farther away.

"The liquid is still too close." The machine repeated.

Ken took a deep, irritated breath. He got out of the photo booth, grabbed the drinks and moved them all the way to the end of GCS. He then went back to the photo booth and sat back down.

"How's the liquid now?" Ken asked, trying not to laugh.

"The liquid is too far away."

Ken's mouth fell open and Ryu threw his hands in the air, shouting "Are you kidding me?" They did this just in time for another flash.

The two walked out of the photo booth, took one look at their photo strip and cracked up.

Later Q*Bert and a couple of his friends entered the photo booth. They were greeted by the voice as they took their positions.

Before the flash appeared, the monotone voice came again. "In case of an emergency, please locate all three emergency exits."

" ^!%?" Q*Bert asked. The group looked all around the photo booth for the exits, but could only find the one they came through. A flash went off as they all looked in different directions. They all looked back at the camera, but by then it was too late. They all exited the photo booth, took their photos and left.

Not quite half an hour later, Frogger and Glen the Turtle passed by the photo booth. Glen wanted to get his picture taken, so Frogger waited outside for him. Glen sat down on the bench. He was greeted, but instead of a flash the machine said; "This bench does not register any weight. Please sit down."

Glen grew confused, so he got down from the bench and sat back down.

"This bench does not register any weight. Please sit down." The machine said again, stressing the last three words. Glen tried bouncing a bit on the bench, but the machine kept saying the same thing.

"Hey Frogger, can you do me a favor?" Glen asked, not noticing the first flash. Next thing you know, Glen was sitting on Frogger's lap. He smiled for the camera.

"This bench does not register any weight."

Glen frowned and left along with Frogger.

Right after the two left, Sonic and Tails entered the photo booth. They were greeted and posed for the camera.

"Please cover your eyes to protect them from the flash." The machine commanded.

The two were confused, but did as they were told. After they heard the little click that came with the flash, they both tried to do another pose, while still covering their eyes. They both crashed into each other and fell against the bench. A few more flashes went off and when the two didn't hear any more clicks, they got up and left, grabbing their photos along with them. Just like Ken and Ryu, they bust out in laughter when they saw them.

Almost an hour later, Mario walked into the photo booth. He was greeted and he smiled for his photo. After five minutes of nothing, he got bored and stood up, but that was as far as he got before the machine said;

"Please sit down."

He sat back down, but still nothing happened. He tried to slowly get up.

"Please-" he sat back down. He then smiled and slowly stood up again.

"Sit-" he sat back down. He stood again, getting a little farther than the last time.

"_Please sit down now." _The machine said rather fast. He quickly sat down, starting to get creeped out.

"Why do you want to go away?" the machine asked.

Mario waited a few seconds, before sprinting out of the machine and all the way back to his game.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Why do you want to go away?" Vanellope asked in a monotone voice into a microphone. As Mario ran out of the photo booth, Felix, Ralph and Vanellope sat in Ralph's house, next to a TV showing what was going on inside the photo booth, laughing like crazy.

"I told you guys this would be fun!" Vanellope choked out between laughs.

Due to an idea Vanellope had had, in the middle of the night last night, the three (well, mostly Felix) had gone to the old dump and had constructed a photo booth out of the debris. Felix had taken care of all the technical stuff, including a secret camera and the microphone to make the monotone voice, Ralph had carefully taken the photo booth to GCS and Vanellope had been the monotone voice that had pranked all the guests in the booth. Ralph and Felix were nervous on how this would turn out at first, but soon they were laughing along with Vanellope.

The next day, the photo booth was gone. Nobody but them knew what had happened to it.

The End


End file.
